ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Raiders (Project D)
Night Raiders is a survival horror first person shooter developed by Kyodai Game Studios. After the success of Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3-Expanded, Chiruya Productions contacted the developers and asked them to create a game based on an Ultra attack team. Night Raiders was released in 2017 to positive reviews. Gameplay The player controls a Night Raider tasked with eliminating monsters known as Space Beasts. Combat is simulated from a first-person view perspective and they can see their fully body (torso to legs) as well as their limbs moving while doing scripted events (i.e. arms and legs moving while climbing a ladder). Unlike most shooters, the game does not have regenerative health, forcing the players to be very careful in combat. Stealth, while not useful against the Space Beasts is very useful against Beast Humans. The enemies are capable of using large degrees of action against the player and their squad, either hiding, forming a team, blocking pathways, use and create cover, ambushing, and even surrounding the player. Fortunately the Night Raiders are armed with the best weapons humanity could offer although their limited ammo capacity and a variety of reload times (from 20 seconds to 2 minutes) as well as some weapons and strategies being effective and ineffective against various types of Space Beasts and Beast Humans means that the player needs to think carefully of their loadout and the tactics in combat. The Night Raiders also needs to protect any civilians that happens to be on the combat zone. However, the more civilians there are, the higher the chance that the Space Beasts will come after them. Combined with the tendency for the civilians to cower in fear and run cowardly or even attempting a futile suicidal charge means that the player needs to be able to control them. Story You are a new Night Raider trained to hunt down the Space Beasts that secretly hides among humanity. Most of them appear during the night or in dark places to hunt humans. Some Night Raiders before you have lost their lives fighting the Space Beasts while others mysteriously disappear without a trace. As a dark conspiracy begins to rise about the Space Beasts' origins and the extreme stance TLT has gone to hide their secrets, the Night Raiders must prepare for the hardest fight they'll ever have. Also set in an alternate Nexus universe. Enemies Space Beasts Space Beasts are space beasts, duh. In all seriousness, they are extra-terrestrial creatures that feeds on humans as well as their fear to grow stronger. Nobody knows where did they come from although they must be eliminated with extreme caution and secrecy. *Pedoelon *Bugbuzun *Frogos *Beesecter *Galberos *Lafleya *Duantler *Nosferu *Roach *Golgolem *Grantella *Lizarias *Banpira *Mega Flash Beast Humans *Galberos Strain *Lafleya Strain *Nosferu Strain *Cauper *Chromite *Arakunia *Therma *Bugbuzun Brood Night Raider Armament *Melee **Tactical Knife *Sidearm **Divalt Burner **Divalt Diver **Divalt Shooter **Divalt Spiker *Primary Arm **Divalt Breaker: The favorite weapon for those looking for firepower. Very effective in close range. ***Type: Shotgun ***Ammo: 8 Plasma Rounds ***Reload Time: 32 seconds ***Effective: Close range, armored targets ***Ineffective: Long range, thick targets **Divalt Lancer: The reliable Divalt Lancer is the standard weapon of the Night Raiders. **Divalt Launcher **Divalt Smasher Target Type: Liquid, Unarmored, Armored, Thick Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Video Games Category:Project D